You Belong With Me
by Mockingjay.Werewolf
Summary: (Hunger Games Modern Day FF) Cato, Clove's best friend is dating Glimmer. Clove is heartbroken by this because she think of him as more than just a best friend.Please Read and Review! ONE-SHOT!


I was in Cato's living room, just like I was every Saturday. Cato was finally allowed to date someone, I was hoping it would be me, but one mustn't get their hopes up too high. Of all the girls in the school, Cato choose Glimmer Rambin. Possibly the most popular girl in school. Her outside was warm and inviting, the inside was a different story, completely cold and hostile. I was sitting there for approximately thirty minutes already, waiting for Cato to put down his cell. He was on the phone with Glimmer, trying to apologize about something he said. She can't take a joke; she's too obsessed with her looks. His humour was completely wasted on her.

Now I'm back home in my room. Just the usual Tuesday night of studying, but nothing was going into my head. I gave up and switched on my iPod Shuffle. As I placed the headphones on the first song that came up was Cato's favourite. Glimmer hated it, gave me more reason to like it. Why is he even dating her? She doesn't know, and doesn't care one bit about him, she's just dating him for his looks and his popularity. It's a shame he's too blind to see that.

It's Prom night again. I didn't have a date. Cato's date was Glimmer. Life was just cruelly unfair, one must get used to it. Glimmer walked through the gym doors in a stunning emerald green off the shoulder dress that matched her eyes. I looked down at what I was wearing, just my plain T-Shirt and Jeans, typical Clove attire. Then I saw him, my Cato, give Glimmer a kiss on the cheek, then they both started dancing. It was too much. I am Clove Fuhrman and I do not cry, I told myself, blinking back a tear. It was too much, I ran out, got into my car and drove back home. As a sat down on my bed looking out of the window, getting the same view every time I did this, opposite my window was Cato's room's window.

About hours later, Cato was finally back. I can see him arguing on his cell with Glimmer. Again. Can't he see that she doesn't understand him like I do, Can't he see that she's not the one for him. I was here all along and he never even noticed he belonged with me. Cato's always willing to overlook their argument, that's why they're still together. Love makes one so blind it's just tragic.

Just another typical Sunday with Cato, walking in the park. He was wearing his worn-out jeans Glimmer would never approve of. I just can't help but think this is how we should be, walking in the park, together, more than just best friends. After he left, I sat on my favourite bench in the park. Thinking to myself like I always do, hey isn't this easy? All these weekends spent with me, isn't it just easy to see that we're meant for each other? Thinking about all those good times we spent with each other, I started laughing remembering all the jokes he told me, all those jokes where Glimmer failed to see the humour.

Cato was really down today, I haven't seen his smile for the whole day. Something must've happened between him and Glimmer. 'Hey Cato, you're really down today what happened?' I asked him in Chemistry class. 'I'm fine Clover.' He replied. I knew him better than that, something did happen. He probably didn't want to talk about it. I seriously don't get what he's doing with a girl like that, she's not meant for him.

Glimmer sashays into the classroom, her high heels going click-clack with every step she took. I'm sure in Cato's mind I was overshadowed by her. Her branded high heels versus my plain Nike sneakers, there's no way I'll win. Later it's Cato's basketball match versus our school's worst rivals. I'll be cheering for him on the bleachers. Glimmer on the other hand, is head cheerleader. I'm definitely overshadowed by her.

Cato won the match. I caught a glance of him going to see Glimmer. I couldn't help but follow. The greatest surprise was waiting for me when I saw her snogging Marvel. I watched on as Cato's anger boiled up and he and Glimmer started arguing again. Glimmer broke his heart. How could she? I turned and walked away. Not wanting to see any more of the scene.

If only he knew that I understood him, I've been here all long, why couldn't he see. Now she broke his heart. This was bound to happen sooner or later. If only he saw that he belonged with me.

When I came home from school I started studying. Trying to forget about today's events. But I couldn't, it filled me with hope that Cato would finally know he belonged with me.

What happened next was the most surprising thing I've ever experienced. Cato climbed the gigantic Oak tree that stood in the middle of our windows and sat on the branch that was the nearest from my room's window. Then he tapped on my window glass. I opened the window and let him in. 'Nice entrance.' I said, once he settled down on one of my couches. For the first time in a day he smiled. He probably came to tell me about today's events, like he always does, because I know how to cheer him up again when he's about to cry.

I knew everything about him. I'm the closest friend he's got. He tells me everything, including his dreams. Mostly about Glimmer, but I manage to listen every time. Even after all that can't he see he belongs with me?

Cato was the first one to break the silence. 'Glimmer and I broke up.' I was filled with a new kind of energy, a new hope. I kept silent. 'What is it Clove? Say something. Aren't you sorry for me?' He asked. He belonged with me, I said something I never dared to say for all these years. 'I'm not.' I muttered. 'Why?' Cato asked.

'BecauseILoveYou.' I mumbled. Cato's jaw dropped, he wasn't expecting that one. 'Say it again.' He demanded gently. I cleared my throat 'I love you.' I said again, this time clearer, fearing if I had to say it again I would completely break down. Cato leaned towards me, and then before I knew what was happening, I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back. It was a kiss I've been waiting for ages to happen. After we broke apart, Cato said the words I wanted to hear all this time. 'I love you too Clover.'

**A/N: How'd you like it? It's my first Songfic, please tell me if there's any mistakes! Review please? I need to know if you like it or not! And of course if you're a Clato shipper :D You can check out Tale Of Woe by me too! ~MW**


End file.
